Sword Art Online: Welcome to Los Santos
by HSladyofblades
Summary: Kirito, a beacon of bravery and morality takes his first steps toward becoming a criminal mastermind. the first part of my story of Kirito, Asuna Sinon and more enjoying the world of gta online.
1. Welcome to Los santos

Chapter 1: Welcome to Los Santos

"Kirito, Jam the drill at full speed then put in slowly."

"Almost...I GOT IT!!!"

I smiled as I heard the pop of the lock breaking before dashing back to the waiting Karuma. My heart racing quickly as I rev the engine. I honk the horn trying as he clumsily stumbles out of the bank. A cop comes up upon his side aiming his shotgun at his adorable face. Before the round fires I let off a burst from my AP pistol as we drive off down the highway.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE HERO OF SAO AND IT TOOK YOU 7 MINUTES TO DRILL THAT???"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!" he cries out in embarassed frustration.

We barrel thru a checkpoint looking at his face I give a small confident chuckle. The bullets crashing upon this armored vehicle like a storm in Seattle.

"We are almost there just hang in there."

We drift, HARD the force making my head shake as Kirito hits the side of the Driver side back door, a gasp bursts from his lungs.

"We aren't gonna make it there are TOO MANY on thr freewa..." He jostled around the back as I smiled, plucked from the air and flown to safety. I grab a pisswasser and enjoy the sunset. Drinking my beer, I look at kirito as he throws up on my pink bustier ...

Wait...

"You ASS!!!"


	2. Play it Cool

"I hope Kirito is okay with that strange woman, you won BOB Sinon and even we barely got out of that fleeca alive. "

Rock music was blairing in the background, the scent of sweat and alocohol heavy in the air . I looked at asuna, my partner in the heist, as we waited for word from Kirito and Alma.

"I am sure they are fine. Kirito may still be getting adjusted to all of this but Alma...that woman is a monster. She is something else entirely." I take a sip from my eCola letting myself drift in thought. When we arrived here we came with the idea of relaxing in Los Santos, enjoying a land of Sun and fun, but what we found was a land riddled with crime. Here in Los Santos there is no concept of safe havens outside of your home. The moment we landed at LSIA we were all attacked. Flying Bikes, Cars Firing Missiles, Stealth Tanks, we tried to defend ourselves but we died...over and over again. In Alo and GGO we were strong but here...in GTA, we were weak.

When we were able to break away from the chaos we all bought cheap apartments and just stayed inside. We were like prisoners, unable to push back against the horrors outside. One day kirito and I ventured out to grab food. As we were leaving, two men fully armed walked in, guns pointed at the shop keep.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, YOU GIVE ME THE CASH, PANDA KEEP THE CROWD CALM!!!" I was horrified, my heart shaking. IT all felt so familiar to...that day. As panda looked to use kirito shouldered him in the back. He was stumbled but kept to his feet grabbing kirito from his shirt he held him up and pointed a gun to his head. He was going to kill him...right there but then...she walked in.

"You boys having fun?" She walked in with an excited smirk, she wearing fine black pants, a pure wool P-coat and a pink bustier. Panda looked, still holding kirito...

"SHUT UP YOU BI-!!!!"

A shot rang out.

The next moment Panda was on the ground and on fire. How!!! How did she fire so quickly?

"Manners! Manners! Here you are a level 42 and 51, scaring a level 6 and a ..."

She looked at me giving a small gasp and then a fun smile.

"okay...look...your name is...ninjapirate36721 and you are part of the mc Nzoth's Cradle?

"yeah...yeah...?"

" Your boss is running forged documents up from sandy shores and down into..."

She fired again, killing panda again as he tried to attack from behind. His body burning. She spoke again not getting back on beat...

"The city. Im sending one of my men in an akula to destroy one of you bosses trucks in 36 seconds...because you both insulted me. Now imagine if I blew it all away how furious your group would be with you? "

He was trembling, and then ran away. grabbing panda on the way out. He apologized profusely as they hopped on their bikes and drove into the distance. She walked to kirito and grabbed his hand helping him up.

"Sorry you had to see all that, names Alma and its nice to meet you both, its rare we get a celebrity like you in here." She stared at me warmly . "Sinon, the winner of BOB. I am heading to my Yacht and I would be honored to have you and your friends over for dinner, its probably better then that dusty apartment off grove street?"

She was friendly but had an Aura of strength and power I was trembling. Losing my words. I simply nod still in shock of what had happened.

"Awesome, see you all in an hour or so." She walked off into the streets and hopped in a car and then flew away.

Alma, the demon of GTA Online.


End file.
